


We're on Our Way

by dragonwings948



Series: Wonderland [6]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (Big Finish Audio)
Genre: Angst, Audio 050: Zagreus, Audio 052: Scherzo, Divergent Universe (Doctor Who), Holding Hands, Introspection, Love, POV Charley Pollard, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2020-07-22
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:00:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25435825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragonwings948/pseuds/dragonwings948
Summary: Charley reflects on everything she and the Doctor have been through when she's at her lowest moment. | The Doctor and Charley continue on their way through the Divergent Universe after the events of Scherzo.
Relationships: Eighth Doctor & Charley Pollard, Eighth Doctor/Charley Pollard
Series: Wonderland [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1814560
Comments: 4
Kudos: 5





	We're on Our Way

_So we went on our way_

_Too in love to think straight_

_All alone or so it seemed_

_But there were strangers watching_

_And whispers turned to talking_

_And talking turned to screams_

**Then…**

_Time._

It was funny how insignificant it seemed when you trekked across the universe with a time lord.

There were times when Charley wondered how long she’d been travelling with the Doctor. On the TARDIS there wasn’t really a way to measure the days passing. And besides that, they were sometimes gone for days to weeks at a time as they had adventures on different planets.

How old was she? Sometimes the fact that she didn’t know bothered her. Other times she couldn’t care less.

Because there they were, time after time. Exploring. Being imprisoned. Chasing villains. Saving cities, sometimes whole planets. The Doctor and Charley, righting wrongs across the universe.

And somehow, in her silly little mind, she did think it would last forever.

Then came Edward Grove and the chimes of the clock that sometimes still echoed in her nightmares. It was the first whisper telling her there was something wrong, that maybe rather than travelling with the Doctor she was running from something she could never truly escape from.

Next were the time lords, talking about her as if she was some kind of experiment rather than a human being.

And now Charley didn’t know whether to scream, or cry, or plead for a miracle. Because the knife was in his chest and it was _her_ hands that had put it there. Because his blood was pooling on the ground, _her_ doing, and she didn’t think she’d ever forget the sight of it.

How could it have come to this? How had it all gone so wrong so quickly?

_I’m the bravest person here._

Only now she didn’t feel like it. Not now. Not when he was dead and all hope was lost.

When had her life become so wrapped up in his? Where had it come to the point when she didn’t want to go on if he wasn’t at her side?

No. She _would_ go on, because she _was_ brave, and this wasn’t over yet.

So she stood. She took a step. And she did the next right thing.

* * *

**Now…**

“Come on. Take my hand.”

She watched the Doctor’s puzzled expression—she reminded herself to never again take for granted the fact that she could _see_ him—as he stared down at her offered hand.

“But we can see now. We don’t need to hold on to each other.”

“I know.” She paused, wiggling her fingers a little. “Take my hand anyway.”

And this time, when his hand closed around hers, she could feel the subtle warmth of his skin and the gentle squeeze of his fingers. He smiled at her, his eyes full of hope and promise.

They stepped out of the glass into the unknown universe, on their way to yet another new adventure. Charley had no doubt there would be danger, evil, fear, and God knew what else.

But it didn’t matter. Because they had each other, and that was all they needed.

**Author's Note:**

> Y'ALL I didn't even plan the last line of the first part of this but I had this image in my mind of Charley standing up, determined to keep going on, and then The Next Right Thing just popped into my head and I spent the next three minutes screaming as I listened to the song BECAUSE IT'S LITERALLY CHARLEY AT THAT MOMENT AHHHHH. Okay sorry I'm done screaming. Carry on. (Thanks for reading!)


End file.
